k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Crisis!
! | prev = Another Training Camp! | next = Light Music! | aired = June 12, 2009 | summary = The school festival moves closer. The Light Music Club will perform again, but several problems crop up, the biggest one being a dispute between Ritsu Tainaka and Mio Akiyama. | plot = The episode starts with Azusa narrating retrospective about the events just before the school's festival. Sitting in the Light Music Club room, Azusa looks forward for her first live performance and asks the other member about the concert last year. Mio, embarrassed about her accident last time, tries to hinder the rest to tell Azusa, but Ritsu and Yui subdue her while Sawako Yamanaka shows her the footage. The delicate scene completely takes Azusa by surprise. While they continue to discuss the old festival, Nodoka shows up with the urgent news that the club still has to turn in an application for the auditorium. The clubs sits down to fill the application out, until Azusa notices that the band doesn't have a name yet. Every attempt to find a name fails, so they decide to think it over a bit longer and start practicing instead. This reminds Yui that her guitar has not been sounding right recently, so they take a look at it. It is revealed Yui never really took care of the guitar, like changing the guitar strings. Unable to practice under these circumstances, the club decides to visit a music store on their way back. Arrived, the personnel is shocked about the guitar's condition but still offers the maintenance. Meanwhile, Tsumugi is nearly whipsawed by the other personnel since her father owns the store. After the maintenance is done, Yui is elated about seeing her guitar in such good condition again and happily names her "Giita". Her joy however evaporate instantly after she heard that the maintenance costs money. Getting in real problems since she has none, Tsumugi tries to help her out. Worried about it, the personnel spares them with the fee as a thank for the good conditions her father offers them. Glad about having avoided real trouble, the club decides to leave. Mio, who was the whole time admiring rare lefty guitars, declines to leave. As Ritsu tries to drag her out, she falls and lands on the ground, leading to the atmosphere getting tense between the two. After the shopping, Ritsu suggests drinking tea somewhere near, but Yui already has a date with Nodoka. When Mio asks to come along since Nodoka is her classmate, Ritsu starts getting envious and begins to stalk them with Azusa and Mugi. After some time, she leaves the concealment and continues getting on Mio's nerves. The next day at school, Ritsu forces Mio to stop eating lunch with Nodoka and drags her to the clubroom to practice instead. There, rather then practicing, she teases Mio in every way she can instead. Being fed up with it, Mio announces going back to the classroom. Instead of stopping her, Ritsu even supports her by apologizing cynical to her for disturbing her fun lunchtime with Nodoka. The atmosphere turns out to be too intense for Mugi and Azusa who both try to calm them down. As Azusa is just one step away of starting to cry, Mio and Ritsu stop fighting guiltily and suggest practicing instead. However, Ritsu's drumming lacks so much power it is hardly audible, leading her to leave the club all of a sudden. The rest are left behind confusedly. The next two days, Ritsu did not visit the clubroom. The club discusses what to do if she won't show up for the school festival too and ideas about a replacement for a short time come up. While Sawako blames Mio for showing Ritsu the cold shoulder, Tsumugi suggests to have faith in her and wait until she comes back. The next day, Mio visits Ritsu's, Yui's and Mugi's class, just to find out that Ritsu is sick at home with a fever. After school, she visits her at home and the two make up again. After some time, Yui, Mugi and Azusa come to visit too, but Ritsu is already falling asleep. Unscheduled, Yui falls asleep as well. Ritsu recovers over night and comes back to school the next day with her usual power. The enthusiasm is however instantly crushed by Nodoka who rushes to them since they totally forgot about filling the application for the auditorium out. They visit the student council and try to convince its president, Megumi Sokabe. After Ritsu's pleas seem to be rejected, Nodoka begs too, finally convincing her to give the club time until the end of the day. Ritsu, elated about the support, reconciles with Nodoka. Back at the clubroom, the members try to decide on a name for the band again. Since no progress is made, Sawako's patience is exhausted and she decides on a name instead and comes up with "Ho-kago Tea Time", meaning "After School Tea Time", fitting to the club's guiding theme. Although being somehow disappointed because they were unable to decide on the name by themselves, they have no objections and celebrate it with a group picture. In the last scene, Yui suddenly sneezes, leading everybody to be able to worry again for the club's success. |trivia = |bgm = #My Hometown Where It Snows - Crisis! #Kawaii Inbou - Panties! #Patrol Of Stroll - Ritsu forgot yet another form #Pinch Daisuki! - The group tries to decide on a band name #Happy Languidness - "You're supposed to change the strings?" #Ukkari-kun No Tame Ni - Talking to the music store maintenance guy #Doki Doki Friday Night - Yui's broke #Virtual Love - Ritsu crashes the party #''Unreleased Track #1'' - Ritsu's future, Sawako's past #Ii Yume Mite Ne - Mio and Ritsu make up #Small Flashing - Ho-kago Tea Time | gallery = Ritsu_forgetting_about_the_adutortium_application.png|Ritsu forgot about filling out the auditorium form for the club Nodoka_about_to_leave.png|Nodoka about to leave the club room Mio_and_Azusa_about_the_festival.png|Mio talking to Azusa about their upcoming performance in the school festival K-ON!-Crisis!_-_Sawako_eating_at_tea_time.png|Sawako unable to be bothered from her tea time }} Category:K-ON! Episodes